


even after getting tired

by powerfulsound



Series: my eyes are swept away [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), Multi, Polyamory, Zag is our favourite hinge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerfulsound/pseuds/powerfulsound
Summary: Thanatos looks for Mort. It is easy, because finding Mort means finding Zagreus, where Zagreus has usually tucked him away, nestled close to his beating heart.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: my eyes are swept away [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120865
Comments: 9
Kudos: 252





	even after getting tired

Thanatos looks for Mort. It is easy, because finding Mort means finding Zagreus, where Zagreus has usually tucked him away, nestled close to his beating heart. 

There is always that terrible moment. 

That terrible moment where it stops. And Thanatos is frozen because that was no gentle death - those were never gentle deaths, and he remains motionless, so still with fear - until he feels it again, that steady proud beat. 

But for now, Zagreus’ heart is slow but strong, and so it is that thrum against Mort which leads him to his wayward beloved in the underworld.

Which is why he pauses in Elysium, after picking across fields of green and mist, looking for Zagreus but finding an unclothed Achilles before him instead.

Achilles is completely bare except for his adornments of silver, washing pieces of cloth in the river Lethe. There is a familiar piece of chiton next to an ongoing fire, the striking black and red in stark contrast against the lush verdant of his surroundings. 

Thanatos blinks.

“Hello Thanatos,” Achilles says, with a warm smile. “Looking for our prince?”

Thanatos nods.

“He’s with Pat, just there.” Achilles gestures, as he climbs out of the river. Thanatos feels strangely tongue tied as he follows, hovering awkwardly behind Achilles.

Achilles’ lover Patroclus is lounging naked and redolent, his arm curled protectively over a blue cloak. He nods in greeting, angling himself so that Thanatos is able to see what he has been hiding from the rest of the world. 

Thanatos cannot help but feel his mouth twitch in gentle amusement at the familiar mop of black hair peeking out from underneath. 

Zagreus is _sleeping._ He can barely remember the last instance he saw Zagreus asleep, but here he is, drooling a little on the green bundle beneath his head.

“He would hate to miss you.” Achilles says, before leaning down to accept a kiss from Patroclus. 

Patroclus smiles in turn, then cups Zagreus’ cheek, dropping a kiss to his hair in turn. “Stranger, it is time to wake. Death is here for you.”

Zagreus makes a noise. Rubbing his cheek on Patroclus’ hand, he turns his head up in a silent plea that Patroclus obliges with a soft laugh, brushing his lips on his forehead. 

“Death?” Zagreus murmurs, blinking before smiling. “Than,” he breathes, turning to look around him. That beloved smile brightens, blinding like Helios’ chariot when he sees Thanatos. “I didn’t hear you.” 

He stretches out an arm, sitting up. There are lovebites scattered across his neck and chest, Achilles’ affectionate work surely, and purpling bruises against his throat and wrists where Patroclus enjoys holding him. 

Little wonder why his heart was racing all furious like a caged beast previously.

Thanatos places his scythe to the side and goes to his sex sated lover.

“Hello Zag,” he says, letting Zagreus hook his arm around Thanatos’ neck, allowing him to scatter hot kisses against cold skin. “You look like you had fun.”

“Achilles and Pat are always fun,” Zagreus says happily, his flamed feet kicking out. 

“High praise stranger,” Patroclus replies as he dresses in the tunic Achilles offers. Achilles, usually verbose, is less inclined to speech in Patroclus’ presence. Both of them seem to communicate in glances and actions alone, words almost meaningless between them. Thanatos wonders how long it would be before Zagreus and him move around each other the same way, two souls as one half of a whole. 

“Once more, for the journey ahead,” Achilles says, bringing a cup to Zagreus’ mouth. He handles the prince with ease, his hand bracing the back of Zagreus’ neck to prevent him from drinking too deeply, running his thumb against the remnants of liquid on Zagreus’ lips.

Zagreus obliges, nipping at his thumb playfully, before turning back to Thanatos. He is always ten folds more affectionate after bedsport, and it shows in the way he’s clinging to Thanatos, his scattered kisses now carrying the blunt edge of teeth. 

“Do you want my cloak with you stranger?” Patroclus asks, amused as though there is nothing he would rather do than watch Zagreus maul Thanatos.

Zagreus muses on it, as though he would not be liable to tripping on the fabric the moment he darts off on flamed feet. He brings it to his nose, inhaling deeply before shaking his head. “I‘ll be okay without it sir.” 

“If you’re sure.” Patroclus says, but makes no move to take it. Achilles brings Zagreus’ chiton over, holding it out to Thanatos who takes it. 

“I’ll help to dress you,” Thanatos says, unable to hide the affection in his voice, brushing hair away from Zagreus’ forehead. 

Zagreus makes a noise in agreement and rolls back onto Patroclus’ cloak, content to be spoiled. All sated, like one of those surface dwelling felines that has been petted into a pleasure high. He is still holding on to something in his hand - 

It’s Mort.

“The lad likes holding on to it.” Achilles says. Thanatos is barely listening, still fixated on the way Zagreus’ hand is cradling Mort to his skin. “He likes having it pressed to his chest, against his heart.” 

“Even if it means getting his clothes dirty.” Patroclus joins in, earning a pout from Zagreus. 

“Pat~” Zagreus whines, hiding his face behind his hand and Mort. He peeks at Thanatos through his fingers and Mort, and Thanatos feels exposed to him. 

A pomegranate split open, the crimson insides spilling over Zagreus’ gently cupped hands. 

Thanatos isn’t often given to _feeling,_ and even less to giving them away except Zagreus must have seen it, attuned to his emotions after so many years. 

“Oh _Than_.”

“Zag,” He hears himself say. All of Thanatos’ muscles are tense, and he just about flickers with the need to disappear. 

In an instance, Zagreus’ gaze clears, that mismatched gaze sharp. “Hey, hey Than.” he stands up, and draws Thanatos’ hands around him, guiding one of them to the back of his neck and the other around his waist. He presses his bare body close, holds himself cradled in Thanatos’ embrace. “I’m here.” 

“Than, I got you.” Zagreus says, tucking his nose under Thanatos’ jaw. 

Thanatos grounds himself back with this, feet hovering above the earth, and his beloved in his arms. Trusting. Trusting Thanatos to hold his weight.

He coughs, slightly embarrassed as he comes back to himself. Zagreus grumbles, and tightens his hands. Then, he pushes Thanatos downwards as he tries to do a ... jump?

Oh. His legs are now wrapped around Thanatos’ waist.

“Zagreus!” The boy prince in question laughs at Thanatos’ affronted expression. He tips his head back, hanging off Thanatos like an overgrown and very naked bat. 

“I’m heading back with Than now.” He declares. “I am going to skive because there’s enough workaholics around here.” 

Achilles and Patroclus, now clothed, regards their prince fondly. “We will see you again then.” They give both Thanatos and Zagreus a respectful berth, but their gazes are warm, and voice affectionate. 

“I’ll come again.” Zagreus says cheekily, unable to resist a pun just as Thanatos disappears with him in his arms. 

There’s a bark of startled laughter, inelegant but welcome following them. Zagreus’ triumphant smile is hidden against the curve of Thanatos’ neck. 

His heart thrums, close to Thanatos’ chest. It feels better like this, stronger. More alive, even in the still embrace of death.

For a moment at least, then - 

“Wait, Than, we forgot my chiton!”


End file.
